


he's prettier than the stars

by chsxrt



Series: Fictober2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dating, F/F, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fluff, Observatory, Shooting Star, cute short stuff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: day 2; shooting star





	he's prettier than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so sorry because I don't know what's this.,. really and for any written mistakes, English is not my first language and to be honest, I'm to tired to beta read

Kihyun was lost, he pretty sure didn’t know how to get to Ttangkkeut Observatory from there. Every time he had travelled to Songji-myeon Changkyun led the way. Today he was by himself: there was no point in asking the youngest one how to arrive to the lighthouse if his presence was a surprise.

Changkyun had been working there for four months so far. Kihyun had never seen him as happy as he was talking about how at night, the stars shined so bright. Constellations were a thing, Kihyun knew since he was a child, but after meeting Changkyun, they had a shape and a meaning. He still remembers that first night at the park.

“22 of November. Sagittarius” Changkyun was searching something on the sky.

“Yeah, why?” Kihyun was eyes closed and felt unbothered enough to open them.

“Wait-“ his hand placed on his mouth, probably thinking, as his other hand followed some stars on the sky, “there,” he breathed out, “there you are”

Kihyun opened his eyes and turned to Changkyun. The youngest one had a bright smile on his face, one which Kihyun would say it even hurt. Kihyun moved closer trying to match their gaze and observed the stars. There was one above them all. It was bigger, and so it was warmer, or at least that’s how he felt.

“Starting from that one there, and following,” Changkyun counted in a smaller voice, “5 down, with their respective ones: that’s you”

“Me?” Kihyun halfway closed his eyes, focusing on each of them, then defeated, took his glasses. “They’re quite nice”

“Actually they are amazing. I mean, not to be me, but stars, boy they are miracles” his eyes were attached back at the enormous black space.

That was the first time Kihyun though the boy had no idea of how pure he was or pretty he looked. Kihyun finds stars all right, but Changkyun? That was on another whole level. One of the reasons he was mad, but not too much about being lost in nowhere he knew. 

‘ _People are nice, right? They must be_ ’ he thought and went straight to ask an old lady who was waiting for the bus. The indications were poor, but he would do it. Nothing to do with the time when Changkyun left the observatory, that was in about thirty minutes,. Nothing to do at all.

★彡 ★彡 ★彡

The views were astonishing. On his first time on the top of the tower he thought he wasn’t going to make it. The view he got from the street floor was okay, but as he got on the elevator and watching everything become smaller and farther from him, the dizziness grew into fear. Then, Changkyun’s arms and some kisses on the cheek made his eyes close and a peaceful feeling beat everything else.

The doors opened, and there he was, a bouquet of flowers on the right, and a sweet wrapped chocolate bun on the other. On the flowers, a card showing (asking Changkyun to go to grab some fast breakfast and head the river for a session of doing nothing while Kihyun put kisses all over his face). 

Changkyun was focused on telling a group of elderly people how stars could be death, and still sparkle, just as lots of them actually did. Kihyun wondered what kind of people went the observatory at 6:47, but then again, there he was. When the couple left. Kihyun had moved, and so Changkyun didn’t get to see him at the elevator’s door. From the other side of the room, he watched the youngest rub his eyes and stretch. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor (Kihyun’s heart dropped at the view of it, a second away of screaming before a laugh showed on his face looking at how silly his boyfriend was), sitting down when his butt settled. Kihyun appeared at the back, walking slowly to him. 

Changkyun had seen many times the stars, still that night they looked more beautiful than they used to. It was then, when a shooting star, burning up in fire, lightened the whole room. Kihyun gasped and lifted his gaze. It was the longest shooting star they both witnessed.

“It worked” Changkyun spoke out loud.

Kihyun was blank. He had to surprise him, this wasn’t happening as planned. Changkyun approached to him and hug him with a strength they both had no idea his little body could take.

“The myth is real” he took Kihyun’s chin, “wishes at shooting stars become real”

Kihyun stood on tip toes, matching their lips and pressed a little kiss on his.

“I guess, mine did while ago”


End file.
